broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Style Guide
Text All articles are to be written in English, with the exceptions of dialogue or examples written in racial languages, ciphers or runes. The names of races are to be capitalized (e.g. Dwarves, Elves, Humans, Kobolds). All ranks and titles should be capitalized (e.g. Sir, Knight, Head of Trade, etc). Normal jobs (e.g. blacksmith, carpenter) should remain lowercase. Hyphenated words, if they need to be capitalized, only do so for the first word. Accents are very common and care must be taken to ensure that they are used correctly (e.g. Espérer) Links All links should be in bold. The first instances of anything that can link to another page, should be the first link, except those mentioned in the quote. External links should be used where necessary, ideally to the official Minecraft Wiki, or the official Dwarf Fortress Wiki. Quotations Every page must have a Quote template at the top, with a relevant quote written in. This quote can come from any source; in-game, out of character or another website. In the case of character pages an in-character quote is preferred. The Attribution on the quote must be either ' 'on X' ' where 'X' is the page in question, or attributed to a source. A quotation which looks like this in the source editor...: ... will look like this on the page: Images All images should be taken from in-game sources. They must be taken in F1 Mode to ensure that there are no health bars, or otherwise, in the picture. If possible, only the vanilla texture pack should be used. Renders are suitable for larger locations. Images of blocks should be taken from the render database on the Minecraft Wiki. When making an image of an object with lore, the object should be the only thing in the player's inventory and should be placed in the top-left corner. The object should be clearly visible and the picture cropped to only include the object, the black box with the lore and a small portion of the inventory interface. Pages Any page that is created must be linked to another. It must also have sufficient information on there to warrant its creation. If insufficient information is written, the author must endeavor to discover more information. Templates All pages of a certain type should have the same template at the top right of the page. Location, race, world, deities are just a few. All pages of a certain category should contain the same headers and information as shown below: World Pages * World Summary, should contain a brief overview of the world. * Timeline, should include a list of notable events in the order that they occurred, along with links to pages detailed those events. Only events that involve the world in general, or more than one race/location. * Geography, should contain a description of the world itself, along with rough locations of major places, such as racial capitals. * Locations Of Interest, should contain the three sub-headings; 'Capital Cities', 'Settlements and Outposts' and 'Other Locations'. Each will have a bullet-point list underneath naming pertinent locations, along with a short, one-line description, with each linking to their respective pages. If the world page refers to the entire world, such as the case with BWRP World 2, the headings must change to 'X Owned Areas', with linking to the 'Geographical' section of the world power page. * World Powers, should contain a bullet-point list of various groups. These should be large empires or organisations that have an impact on the entire world. Smaller groups should be listed in the relevant location page. World Powers Large, major groups within the lore will be included here. * Founding, details of the founding and inception of the world power. * Structure, how the world power is structured and run. A number of sub-headings are to be used; Known Leaders, Political, Military and Geographical. More pages can be added on if the detail is sufficient. * Timeline, an overview of the general timeline of the world power. To include any major battles or events. * Demographics, the rough population make-up of the world power. Percentages and exact figures are not required. Factions And Organisations Players often create groups within the game, or within the lore. These are often military or religious groups, but can be other things, such as groups of scholars, etc. All of these should come under the 'Factions' template. * Purpose, should give a brief summary of what the faction was created to do. * History, an extensive history of the faction. * Hierarchy, a breakdown of the power structure within the faction and any details on promotions/demotions. A sub-header of 'Ranks' is to be used with all known ranks being listed. * Formations, a list of the various formations of the group along with details. This could be companies or squads in a military capacity, or any names given to meetings when large groups come together. * Training, details of the training methods within the organisation. * Uniform, details of the general uniform, specifying details if any. * Notable Groups, notable groups within the faction or organisation. If this header is not applicable due to the size of the faction, ignore it. * Notable Members, a list of the notable members belonging to the group, linked to a character page if there is sufficient information. Gods And Spirits Pages on specific Gods and Spirits should belong here. The 'God' template is to be used. * Summary, a quick summary of the god or spirit. * Creation, how they were created. * Location, where they could be found. * Appearance, what they commonly appeared as. * History, a history of the god or spirit. * Behaviour, the personality of the god or spirit. Races (World Specific) They must be titled as such; Dwarves (World 2), etc. *'World History', a very brief description of the race from the world view point; their 'age', major world powers, etc. *'Main Settlements',' '''a bullet point list of the main racial settlements on that particular world. *'Changes To Main Lore',' any changes in physiology, appearance, age, or otherwise. *'''Game Mechanics,' '''any specific limitations or advantages the race had on that particular world. '''Locations' *'Summary', a brief descriptive summary of the location. Think less informative and more prose. *'Creation', how and when the location was founded. *'Location', where the location was. You may reference larger geographical points or places for reference. *'Appearance', what the location visually looked like. Common building materials, aesthetic, etc. *'Leadership', how the location was led. Bullet point a list of its main leaders under a sub-heading 'Leaders of X' *'History', a detailed account of the events that happened within, near, or involving the town. If it gets too long, a timeline similar to the world pages may have to be used. *'Notable Factions', a list of notable factions or groups originating, or based in that location. Link to a separate page. *'Notable Landmarks', a list of buildings or features of some importance; either aesthetically, lore-wise or mechanically. *'Notable Occupants', a list of inhabitants of the location. They must be of some relevance and not every character who ever set foot there. Don't repeat any names on the leader list. Characters The 'CharLore' template and 'Character' template must be used. Only public knowledge is to be written, unless agreed with the player themselves. A 'Quote' 'template is to be added beneath the '`CharLore` template. * Background, the characters upbringing, country/location of birth and similar details. * History, the main details of the characters life. * Death, the details surrounding the characters death, if any. * Skills and Belongings, a description of the character's skills and their important possessions. Players A user may write what they wish on their user page, as long as it does not contain excessive profanity. No articles about players, past or present, are to be made. This include previous Moderators, Storytellers or Admins. Their characters may be, if enough information is present. Category:Wiki Administration